The Daughter of Music
by Bubodevouee
Summary: Lyra Shimmer is a 12 year old demigod with an overprotective friend who won't let her do anything any demigod would do everyday... until a prophecy makes her leader of the most unpredictable quest yet. Set after HoO. Ignores events of trials of Apollo. Contains spoilers for Game of Thrones season 7. Ignores events of Season 8.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT ONE CHARACTER AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY**

 **WARNING: SPOILERS**

* * *

 _ **Leo**_

This was it, the day they would arrive at camp half-blood. It had been almost a week since he and Calypso got out of Ogygia, but they were finally getting there. He couldn't wait to see the look on his friends' faces when they found out he was alive. Leo had tried to contact them through IM, but, for some reason, it never seemed to work. It was barely after sunrise when he spotted the coast of Long Island. He gently woke up his girlfriend, _gods it was weird to think about,_ and prepared Festus for landing. Just as they were about to land, Leo noticed a group of people coming from the woods. They landed and he was immediately attacked by a crying daughter of Aphrodite.

"Geez Piper! I've only been gone a week!"

"You idiot, we thought you were dead! Where have you been? Why didn't you contact us?"

"Piper, give the guy some time to breath!"

"Jason, man, it's good to see you!"

"Good to see you too. Although I do want to know what happened to you..."

Just as Leo was about to answer, the rest of the Seven reached the beach and were hugging Leo, and, noticing Calypso, introducing themselves to the person they hoped would become their friend. Leo watched as his girlfriend talked to Percy in whispers before hugging him, apparently agreeing that what happened was not Percy's fault. All was well. Leo was back with his friends, Calypso was out of her prison, the only person missing was Nico, but then again, that guy could be anywhere; what could possibly go wrong? The group had just entered the Big House to tell Chiron the good news when Rachel, who had been talking to the centaur, doubled over as green smoke started coming out of her mouth. _Great,_ Leo thought, _another one. Will it ever stop?_ He had barely thought that when Rachel spoke in a voice that was very different from her own,

"It's time, you can't delay it,  
The daughter of music shall prove herself,  
Aided by the Seven and her two brothers.  
They shall go through the rift,  
To a place unknown to all  
And shall stop the other world  
From destruction from within  
But beware the silver haired one,  
For with him comes burning and pain."

 _Well, shit._

 _ **Meanwhile at Camp Jupiter,**_

"Nico!" Nico turned around just in time to see the one calling his name before she slammed into him. She hugged him like her life depended on it, and really, he didn't mind the contact. It was quite an unusual sight; the creepy, dark son of Hades, being hugged to death by a girl, in the middle of Camp Jupiter. The unusual part, however, was that he hugged her back, even tighter, if that was even possible, and smiled, a real smile, like he was finally home. In a way, he was; he had gotten so used to having her around the past few years, that the months apart had been terrible for both of them. She finally pulled back and looked at him, straight in the eye, something most people seemed to avoid doing. "Nico Di Angelo, you are **not** leaving without me again! What happened? I mean, we came here, and then you said you had something to do for your dad and next thing I know, people are talking about how you saved the world! What really happened? Why don't I get special treatment? Why didn't you come earlier?"

"Lyra, calm down! I wanted to tell you in person, and I couldn't come earlier because your brother had me stay at Camp Half-Blood until I recovered from carrying a 40 feet tall statue halfway across the globe."

"Wait, I thought Reyna brought the Athena Parthenos back."

"She did. She's the Roman who stopped the two camps from attacking one another. I was just doing the transportation."

"You shadow traveled with a giant statue **and** another person all the way from Rome?!"

"Two people actually"

Lyra was silent for a moment before hitting him on the head.

"What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing, just making sure you have a brain. WHAT THE HADES WERE YOU THINKING? YOU COULD'VE DISAPPEARED!"

"I know. Will told me. He also said he misses you and that you would have been really useful at Half-Blood."

"Gods, I miss him too. I know and I would've gone if **SOMEONE** hadn't told Terminus to keep me inside the camp no matter what." She gave him a glare that could rival his famous Death Glare.

"I just wanted to keep you safe" He mumbled, Lyra barely understanding what he was saying. Her expression softened.

"Nico… Look, I know you were trying to protect me, but you can't keep doing that forever. I'm turning 13 soon, I can't just sit around while everyone else is fighting monsters, doing stupid selfless acts and saving the world. I appreciate all you've done for me but really, you can't hide me forever."

"I know. I just… Every time I even consider letting you fight, I remember the night I met you…"

 _ **Two years ago San Francisco, around midnight**_

Nico Di Angelo always liked nighttime. Not because of the parties or the opportunities for mischief, but because he blended in with the darkness, because all was quiet, and mostly because it was easier to shadow travel. As he walked through San Francisco for about the tenth time that month, he heard something unusual. It was a kind of terrified whimper. Then all of a sudden, a scream of terror reached his ears. Usually, Nico would've walked away, pretended not to have heard anything, after all, that was how he was expected to be, cold, heartless, and scary. Perhaps it was the need to release pressure, or maybe he just felt particularly chivalrous in that moment, whatever it was, something made him go to the rescue of the person in need. He followed the screams to an alleyway that somehow seemed darker that the rest of the city, if that was even possible. He was met with the sight of a 10 foot tall Cyclops towering over the small figure of a girl who looked about ten and was clearly wounded. Her arm was bleeding and her leg looked broken. Her clothes were ripped at her sides and covered in blood. It was clear she was in pain from the way she was hugging her stomach. Taking advantage of the fact none of the two had noticed him, he quickly disposed of the monster and turned to the girl. Now that he was closer, he was able to register her appearance. She had long light brown hair speckled with gold that cascaded in waves along her back, and when she looked at him, he was met with the brightest emerald eyes he had ever seen. She was beautiful, even with the blood covering half her hair and the scratches on her face and hands. "Who are you?" She was trying to sound brave and intimidating, but Nico heard the fear in her voice; a kind of fear that only comes from being attacked repeatedly. "You're hurt. You need to stop that bleeding." He said that as gently as he could, but when he tried to get closer, the girl just dragged herself away. "Look, I promise, I am not here to hurt you. I killed that Cyclops remember? Besides, you really need to do something about that bleeding **and** you can't walk." He said that thinking it would make her agree, but he was proven wrong when she spoke again. "Who are you?" gods, that girl was stubborn!

"Nico, Nico Di Angelo."

"You don't look like an angel."

"What?"

"Di Angelo means "Of Angel" but you don't look like an angel, quite the opposite actually." Nico gave her his famous Death Glare which for some reason only made her laugh.

"You just proved my point. I'm Lyra Shimmer."

"Well, Lyra Shimmer, will you let me fix you up now or do you want to bleed to death on this dirty floor?"

She didn't say anything but didn't flinch when Nico went to take care of her arm. He looked around and found her bag that contained several T-shirts and, for some reason, a guitar. He took one of the T-shirts and showed it to her. "Do you need this?" When she shook her head, he tore it to make bandages and stop the bleeding. While he was working, Lyra began singing to herself, she was clearly in pain, but just as he finished wrapping the bandages, something happened. A glow that blinded him came from above her head and when it subsided, a lyre shone above her head, and she turned around just in time to see it before it disappeared. It took her about a minute to recover and start asking questions "Was that a lyre? Where did it come from? What does it mean? Does it happen often? WHERE ARE WE GOING? PUT ME DOWN!"

Nico chuckled lightly before answering her questions while walking. "Well first, I'll guess you never knew your real father." At her look of shock he continued, "You know how in ancient Greece and in the Roman Empire people believed in gods? Well those gods exist, and your father is one of them."

"But, that can't be right. I mean, the Greeks and Romans used those myths to explain nature, but science proved them wrong no?"

"I know it sounds ridiculous, but you saw that Cyclops, and you saw whatever other monsters attacked you before that. It's real, all of it, the good parts and the bad."

"That's right, Di Angelo"

Nico turned around to see who had spoken, only to see the handsome face of Apollo looking, not at him, but at the little girl in his arms. Nico put her down gently and bowed. "Rise son of Hades. Thank you for taking her."

"Since when do you care?"

"Angel, who's that?" The little girl was so quiet, Nico barely heard her. He gave her another death glare, which made her giggle, before looking at the god in front of him expectantly, waiting for him to answer.

"Lyra, I'm your father. I am sorry for not visiting, but really I had to. I watched over you for the past ten years, even if you didn't see me; I was there every step of the way. And I'm proud of you. I really am. Your talents are extraordinary; of all my children, you're the only one with that much talent."

"Who are you? What god?"

"I think you already know that. In any case, don't judge people before getting to know them, no matter what others might tell you about that person. Remember that." He smiled and started glowing. Nico quickly told Lyra to look away as Apollo revealed his true form and disappeared. When he was gone, she reached into her bag and pulled out her guitar, and for the first time, Nico noticed the engraving on it: **APOLLO**. "Come on, we have to get you somewhere safe" he said as he picked her up again and continued his journey to Camp Jupiter.

A minute later, Lyra had placed her guitar back in her bag and asked him, "So you're the son of the god of death?"

"Well, the underworld really, but yes, I am."

"That is so cool!"

"Believe me, it's not."

Just then, without warning, she hugged him. Nico stopped walking, shocked, and she whispered, "Thank you"

"You're welcome" he said as he resumed walking. They spent the rest of the walk to Camp Jupiter in silence. They spent about a week there, enough time for Lyra to recover, and when it was time for Nico to leave, she went along. Not fitting in at either camp, she accompanied him everywhere he went, except the Underworld.

 _ **A few minutes later,**_

"That is pretty much what happened." Nico had just finished telling the person who was like a sister to him what had happened during the quest, when an IM appeared with the face of none other than Will Solace. "Will! Thank you so much for taking care of that idiot."

"No problem sis, but guys you better come back. We just got another prophecy."

"Shit. That doesn't sound good. We'll be there as fast as I can."

"You got it Death Boy. See you." Will smiled as he ended the call. Nico had an unusual look on his face and Lyra looked at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Angel, as she had taken to calling him, was more of a big brother to her than anyone else. He had always been there for her, and she had been there for him, even when he pushed everyone away, he eventually got used to the fact that nothing could convince her to leave him when he was in pain, being physically or emotionally. Really, all Lyra wanted was for him to be happy, and if that happiness came from being around her brother Will, then so be it. She didn't tell him that though, didn't even let him know she knew. He would tell her when he was ready, just like he always did. She took his hand, and together, they shadow traveled to Camp Half-Blood.

* * *

 **A/N: WOOHOO! First chapter of first story ever! I don't know if it's any good, you'll have to tell me. I'll try to update as soon as possible but no promises. In any case REVIEW!**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas.**

* * *

 _ **Big House**_

Chiron had called all the head campers to a meeting, and they, along with the seven heroes of the last war and Rachel, were currently discussing the newest prophecy around the ping pong table.

"Look," said Percy hopefully, "It doesn't have to mean now. For all we know, this daughter of music could be a three year old!"

The Demigods agreed with that until Annabeth reminded them of the first line. "It says: It's time, you can't delay it. That means it's happening now. We have to figure out who the daughter of music is, and fast."

At that, she looked at Will expectantly. Luckily for him, Nico and Lyra had chosen that moment to arrive, the latter jumping on her brother's back to everyone's surprise.

"I missed you sooo muchhh" she said.

"Oh, so it's a good thing I called, then."

Will had just managed to get her off his back when he said that and froze when he took in her appearance. She had changed since the last time he saw her, which wasn't surprising since it had been about six months. Her hair had gotten longer, now going all the way down her back, and she had a purple strand that really matched the bad girl look she was going for. She was wearing ripped jeans and a simple purple shirt, along with the black leather jacket Nico had gotten her last Christmas. All in all, she had grown quite a bit since last time.

Once he got over his shock, Will walked over to Chiron, whispered something to him, and came back over to his sister to catch up. When they finished their conversation, which was about two minutes later, they found that only the demigods concerned were left in the room.

"So," Will said as he faced all of them, "I think introductions are in order." At that he looked back at Lyra in a way that said, do it for me. With a sigh, she stood up and faced the others.

"Lyra Shimmer, daughter of Apollo."

She was about to sit back down when Jason spoke up. "I remember you."

"Yeah, me too." This time, it was Percy. One by one, they all started talking at the same time, remembering various instances when they had seen the girl now standing in front of them. They all stopped, however when they heard a laugh. They looked at Lyra, only to find her looking really annoyed at Nico who, shockingly, was the one laughing. Each one of them had a different reaction: Lyra was annoyed that the person she considered her brother would make fun of her misery in such a way. She was, like, in so much **pain** right now, she was literally **dying** inside! **(NOT)** Frank, Jason, Piper, and Leo were just shocked that such a sound could come from the famously dark son of Hades. He **did** know how to smile after all! Hazel and Will both looked like they couldn't be happier to see Nico so happy, for two **VERY** different reasons. Percy and Annabeth, however, shared a look of fondness. It had been years since they had last seen Nico like that, and they understood why. The boy had been through so much at such a young age. It was a relief for both of them to know he had found a way back to happiness. Lyra noticed that look and made eye contact with Percy for a fraction of a second. Once Nico had stopped laughing, Lyra explained, "Of course you remember me, I've traveled between camps with this idiot here ever since I was 10." She said, pointing at Nico. In the brief moment of silence, Percy heard a voice in his head that sonded exactly like Lyra's, _We need to talk when this is over._

"What the…" Percy hadn't spoken loudly enough for anyone to hear, but of course, Annabeth noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I heard…" he looked at Lyra, who was smiling at him. "Nothing. I'll tell you when I'm sure."

"okay." Annabeth could be so understanding sometimes. "But I won't forget it." Spoke too soon…

"Wait… you said you're a daughter of Apollo. Are you Greek or Roman?" Percy tuned in the conversation just in time to hear Jason ask the question they all wanted to ask.

"Neither and both" That it was not the answer they expected was an understatement.

"How can you be neither and both at the same time?"

"I don't know what aspect of Apollo my mother fell in love with, she died before I knew I was a demigod, but I am a little of both. As Jason clearly remembers, I was never one for discipline, so the Roman fighting style is not for me, not that I haven't tried. I can, however, fight as well as Nico in Greek style. On the other hand, I had trouble understanding Greek, seeing as my brain is wired for Latin, but Nico managed to teach me. I am so very sorry for taking so much time and effort to learn, but I am so very thankful that you didn't give up." She looked at Nico at that last sentence and they shared a laugh. It really was good to see Nico happy again. All those years, Percy only wanted to help him, and all Nico did was push him away. _Meet me by the lake when we're done._ That voice again. He looked at Lyra and she smirked at his shock. Percy had to find out how she did it and the only way to do that was by talking to her after the meeting.

"Let's not forget why we're here." They had forgotten Chiron was still there.

"Right, the prophecy" said Annabeth as she picked it up from its place on the table.

"We still don't know who it refers to."

"Will called them, that means he knows something we don't."

Will took advantage of the fact that Lyra was distracted by the argument going on to slip the paper in Nico's hand. The latter took a quick look at it and paled considerably, which was something seeing as his skin was unhealthily pale as it is.

"Right, so you'll tell us if you figure out anything. Lyra, let's go."

"What, no! I want to read the prophecy, where is it? Nico give it to me."

"I told you a million times, stop doing that on me."

"Nico. Prophecy. Now."

"NO"

"Fine. If you say I shouldn't, then I won't try and read it."

She looked like she genuinely agreed with him and Nico looked relieved. He did not, however, lower the hand holding the prophecy, which he had raised to keep it out of the Daughter of Apollo's reach. The latter was halfway to the door when she turned back around.

"Oh, wait. I forgot I'm still me."

Before anyone could react, she took off a silver ring she was wearing and tossed it in the air. It spun once, twice, but when she caught it, it was no longer a ring, but a flute. She raised it to her lips and played a couple notes, and in less time than should have been possible, the piece of paper flew out of Nico's hand and into her own. The seven demigods gaped at her while she calmly read the prophecy they had been given earlier that day.

"I think I just solved part of your riddle." She said in a monotone.

The first quest was always scary and, for a moment, they were all preparing words of comfort to the 12-year-old who had just demonstrated the most power any child of Apollo had ever had. They did not, however, utter any of those words, since she looked up smiling and went to stand right in front of Nico.

"See, I **am** old enough!"

"Sure," he said "why don't you explain to the rest of us what you just discovered?"

"Okay so the first line is addressing Nico, since he's been trying to keep me away from everything that's been going on, and to the others, since they could think it means it won't happen for a few years."

"That sounds logical. Go on." The daughter of Athena was listening to her intently, willing to help the girl, even if she wasn't the one leading the quest.

"The daughter of music, that's clearly me since I don't think anyone can do what I can."

"We know that now, yes"

"The seven and her two brothers are in this very room. The seven are the seven of the prophecy. My two brothers are Will, since he's literally my brother and the only one I have kept in contact with from either camp, and Nico, since he's been like an older brother to me for years."

"So, we know who is going. We still have to figure out where the "rift" is, what it means, where we're going…"

"Ah, Annabeth Chase, calm as always." Everyone turned to source of the voice and kneeled at the sight of none other than Apollo. "I know the prophecy was not clear enough, but Zeus would kill me if it was any longer. Oh get up; you have a lot to learn and not much time to do it. The rift is literally a rift between two worlds that has opened at the base of the Empire State Building. Now the world you are entering is a completely different universe that is, as you noticed, unknown to humans. The gods, however, have knowledge and power there, even if they are not known. We will be able to keep an eye on you and send help, but we cannot appear there, so that's a negative side. This quest is nothing major. Just follow the rest of the prophecy. Now the real reason I'm here is to give you these. A map of Westeros, the country you will be visiting, and a book on its history. Oh and I also have gifts from your parents!

Jason Grace, your father wants you to always have the best, so he asked Hephaestus to upgrade your weapon.

Piper McLean, your mother is all about love and beauty, she gives you this mirror to spread love and help others see the real beauty in the world.

Frank Zang, your father believes in you, even more than you do, he sends this wolf claw, saying you will know how to use it when the time comes and advises you to find the wolves in the North.

Hazel Levesque, your gift will mean more to you than to anyone else, your father has lifted your curse. The riches you collect will no longer cause harm.

Leo Valdez, a two way mirror designed by your father to help you stay in contact with the one you love.

Annabeth Chase, your mother wants you to know that your Yankees cap is once again functional, that your dagger and laptop have been retrieved and returned to your cabin and that the latter will be functional in the other world.

Percy Jackson, your father has sent with me these pearls and told me to remind you that what belongs to the sea will always return to the sea. Your brother also sends your repaired watch saying you should try not to break it again for some time.

Valyrian Steel and Dragonglass have been added to all of your weapons. You will know the metals' importance by reading the book I gave you.

Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to my children."

He walked outside, taking Will and Lyra with him. Not two seconds later, the god reappeared. "Di Angelo, you too." Nico looked at the others, surprised, before stepping outside. The rest remained silent, taking in all they had just heard and admiring their gifts.

 _ **Outside**_

"Why so tense? Chill, you're just kids talking to their father."

"Why am I here again?"

"Because you took care of my precious little thing." And Apollo, the great god, hugged his daughter so tight she couldn't breathe.

"uh… dad?"

"Yes yes okay. I'm sorry; it's not every day that Zeus lets us show affection to our children."

"Still not a good enough reason to kill me" she mumbled, which made Nico laugh, which in turn, made Will laugh.

"I don't have much time left, so listen up. Lyra, leading a quest is never easy, but leading a quest this big at the age of 12, is **huge.** I am not telling you this to scare you, but because I believe in you. I told you the night I claimed you, you are the most talented of my children, Will correct me if I'm wrong, and the most powerful. You can do this, even though you have never done anything like that, and even though you're 12, I believe in you and so do Will and Nico.

Now you two, seven other demigods are with you on this quest, but you are to be this girl's shadow. Whenever she needs advice, help, anything, she's going to call you, and you are going to help is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" the three of them replied.

"Will Solace, my gift to you is this bag. It contains an endless supply of any medicine you would need, including herbs, nectar and ambrosia.

Nico Di Angelo, my daughter's guardian angel, your father has sent a piece of his cloak. It will make you, or anyone who wears it, invisible, but not silent.

Lyra, I have thought long and hard about what to give you, I hope it helps you during your quest. Lyra Shimmer, daughter of music, Hades, Athena, Ares, Aphrodite, Artemis, Hephaestus, and Hestia have followed you throughout your journey. Today, they deem you worthy of their blessings. Hades appreciates all you have done for his son and grants you a power you will discover on your own soon enough. Athena blesses you with the wisdom to make the right choices during your time as quest leader. Ares blesses you with victory in any wars you choose to take part in. Aphrodite acknowledges your ability for love that is almost as great as her children's, and blesses you with the power to spread this love. Artemis blesses you with good fortune in your hunts and reminds you that, should you change your mind, there will always be a place for you among her Hunters. Hephaestus has made free adjustments to your ring so that you can now use multiple instruments at once. Hestia brings you home, wherever you go. The family you choose for yourself is your home. As long as you are with them, you will never be far from home."

* * *

 **A/N: Second chapter people! This is actually happening! I am so sorry for my horrible writing. If you have any comments, I am open to constructive criticism. Also updates will be irregular. It all depends on my time and inspiration and stuff.**

 **XANMELTON: I like your ideas. I'll see what I can do.**

 **ONE MORE THING. THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THOSE WHO LIKED, FOLLOWED, REVIEWED THIS STORY; IT REALLY MEANS A LOT TO ME.**

 **REVIEW!**

 **XOXO**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey! Before I start, I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner but with school and exams and projects and scouts and a billion other things other than the fact that I had absolutely no idea how to put my ideas into words made me wait till now to update. hihi! Anyways, ENJOY. Also, friendly reminder that I own nothing except my own ideas. Also other friendly reminder that this story ignores all the events of The Trials of Apollo. NOW YOU MAY ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

 _ **Lyra's POV**_

I have absolutely no idea what happened after that. I most probably just stared at my dad while he kept on talking. All I could think about was that I was blessed by, not one or two, but by **SEVEN** gods. That is insane!

I don't know how much time went by before Nico shook me out of my daze. Apollo had already disappeared. I later learned that he had moved away to reveal his true form.

"Hey, are you okay?" Nico's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What? Oh… uhh… yeah, I – I'm fine." _Good job, Lyra. Now he's never gonna leave you alone._

"If you say so…" _Wait what?_ "Come on, then. The others are waiting for us."

I followed Nico, thinking I did **not** need people asking me questions right now. We went back inside the Big House to find Will had already told them everything they needed to know about what had happened. _Good,_ I thought, _now all that's left is for me to show a bit of power. Oh, JOY._ I decided not to say anything unless they asked me about it, which, of course, they did just as I decided that.

"Well… uhh… the thing is… I…"

"She's one of the most powerful demigods to ever exist." Thank the gods for my guardian angel.

"But how? What can she do?" I had just started liking Annabeth when that question brought me back to the beginning. Nico was about to answer, but I didn't let him. I walked to the center of the circle of demigods and looked at each and every one of them. "You know how my dad's music has magical powers? Well, that's part of the power I inherited. I can show you if you want."

That's the moment Nico chose to remember I was working on something before he left. "Show them what you were working on. Please please please. You didn't show me the perfected version. Show them show them show them." I laughed at how childish Nico acted when he was excited. I looked at Percy who was smiling fondly. _Lake when this is over. I'll answer questions._ Percy didn't seem so shocked. I guess he had gotten used to me talking in his head. He just smiled at me. I listened in on his thoughts to find he was trying to talk back to me. _If you can hear me, blink twice. Oh, good you're listening. Lake when this is over. I have a lot of questions._ I smiled back. "Fine, I'll show you what I was working on during the summer, but don't freak out if anything happens. None of it is permanent." With that, I took off my ring and willed it to turn into a microphone. As soon as it was in my hand, music started playing. Fight Song by Rachel Platten, is a powerful song, musically speaking, but what most people don't notice is that it contains hidden magic that can only be awakened by someone with my ability. It started out as me singing, nothing strange. "And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain" I started floating, rising until I was about two meters above the ground. "This is my fight song" I started glowing. "My power's turned on" I glowed so bright, the others had to cover their eyes, then the glow faded, and I came out with hair magenta and turquoise. I touched the ground as I sang "'cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me" As I continued the song, I moved between the other demigods and held their left wrists. One by one, their hair changed color. Red and Orange for Leo, white for Frank, Blue and Brown for Hazel, Pink for Piper, Black and Gold for Jason, Yellow for Annabeth, Green for Will, and Gold and Purple for Percy. I touched Nico's hand last, his hair erupting in a rainbow of colors before settling on Indigo, Green, Brown, and Silver.

"So cool!" Of course, Leo would find this incredible.

"That's not all I can do. I can also listen in on thoughts and talk in people's minds, and my hearing can be intensified if I want it to. The colors are not random. Your hair changed to the color that matches your inner self, the person you really are. I did some research, talked to color experts, (aka children of Iris) and they confirmed it. Each color has a meaning that, if interpreted correctly, can reveal the person even you don't know." I let that information sink in before I added "It should fade in around fifteen minutes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do before we leave." And I walked out.

I was halfway to my cabin when I remembered I told Percy to meet me by the lake. I groaned and sprinted back, thinking I might as well get it over with.

"I have questions." That's Percy for you; always to the point. Oh well…

"Look, I'm 12, I don't know how much I will be able to answer, but I'll try."

"Works for me. So, um, can we talk about Nico?"

"Ask the question already!"

"Right. He changed, a lot, he was someone, then became someone else, and I noticed some trace of the old him in there, and I'm so glad he's okay, but is he really? And what happened to him? And…"

"Percy, you need to understand, he went through a lot on his own at such a young age. He's not angry on purpose, and he never was evil. Nico has a good heart, he doesn't want anyone, not even his enemies, to go through what he did. When he found out who his dad was, he understood why the campers treated him differently, even if they didn't know why, so he did what I did, what Annabeth did, when we felt unwanted, rejected, he fled. He was young, frustrated, and on his own, which made him an excellent prey for Minos. You know he manipulated him into doing things he still regrets. By the time he got rid of Minos, everyone at camp knew about him, so he didn't come back for fear of being rejected once more. He spent his time in the underworld where his father sent him on occasional quests and eventually made him his ambassador to both camps. All this time, he never really got over Bianca's death. Then the Titan war happened, you know that story. When he sensed the Doors of Death were open, he went to the underworld to try and get his sister back, which didn't work, so he brought Hazel back instead. He was devastated for weeks, although he didn't let Hazel see it. Then he went on this **absolutely stupid** quest to try to find and close the Doors of Death. He went through **bloody Tartarus** on his own, then he was captured and held in that jar for days with his only thoughts being the memories from that **horrible** place. Then the rest of the quest, the shadow travelling around the globe, which would have killed him if it weren't for Will, all the time having to deal with having a **huge** crush on you, which of course he couldn't say out loud because he would be rejected again because you liked someone else and he couldn't even say he was gay because he thought he'd be rejected again, so he kept silent. He bottled it all up and, at the simplest thing, he exploded. Nico's not a bad person, Percy, and he never changed. He's hurt, badly, and that's just his way of hiding it. It didn't take me long to realize something was wrong with him. You know, 10 year olds have a way of seeing through people. The pieces of the old him you saw today, that's the result of having someone to talk to, of not having to keep his feelings bottled up. He never changed, it was all just a mask he used to try and protect himself because he thought that if he looked all bad and scary, people wouldn't dare ask him anything, wouldn't try talking to him."

I finished explaining and found Percy just staring at me with an open mouth.

"Thank you, Lyra. I missed the old Nico, even if he **was** a bit annoying at times, but I suppose all 10 year olds are. I tried to talk to him, but he would just push me away. I didn't understand why at the time, but I know now, and I shouldn't have stopped trying, but I did and…"

"Percy, it's not your fault Nico's like this. Don't blame yourself for nothing, that's not going to help. Try and be friends with Nico, do something fun with the guys, this quest is supposed to be a vacation."

And, out of nowhere, he hugged me. I returned the hug and made my way to the Apollo cabin where I had left my stuff.

It was time for dinner in no time, which was good since I can only avoid my siblings to a certain extent. I got permission from Chiron to sit with Nico so he wouldn't be alone, but we were both surprised when we were joined by the other members of the quest. Annabeth was the first to speak

"Hey, first of all Lyra I'm sorry for doubting you, I just never thought someone could be that powerful."

"It's okay, I get that a lot."

"So, quest leader, anything you want to say before tomorrow?"

 _What am I supposed to say? I've never led a quest before! I don't know how it's done!_ But in reality I said "Has anyone read the book?"

Annabeth, of course, nodded, "The world we're going to is stuck in the Middle Ages. We'll be going to a country named Westeros also called the Seven Kingdoms which is divided into 9 regions, Dorne, the Iron Islands, the Crownlands, the North, the Reach, the Riverlands, the Stormlands, the Vale, and the Westerlands. Each of these regions is ruled by a Lord, the Starks rule the North, the Arryns in the Vale, the Tullys in the Riverlands, the Baratheons in the Stormlands, the Tyrells in the Reach, the Martells in Dorne, the Lannisters in the Westerlands, and the Targaryens in the Crownlands. House Targaryen is descended from Aegon the Conqueror who came from Essos, the country in the east, with his two sisters and conquered and united the seven kingdoms under his rule with the help of three dargons they rode into battle. Ever since that time, the Targaryens have ruled westeros, but their dragons grew small, to the point where dragons have not been seen in about a century. The skulls of the dragons are on display in the Throne Room of King's Landing to remind the people of Westeros not to mess with the Targaryens. The current ruler is named Aerys Targaryen, but is called the Mad King by many for obvious reasons. The Targaryens have practiced incest for centuries to "keep the Valyrian bloodline pure", which is crazy since some of them are turning out insane because of it. Of course, they don't know that because they're stuck in the middle ages and those who know would be instantly killed for offending the king. Rumors say the Mad King burns people alive, but none of it is confirmed yet. According to the book, his son and heir Rhaegar is nothing like him, unlike popular belief, and is secretly trying to overthrow him. If we are to stop a war, we should take Aerys down, thus team up with Rhaegar. It is best we avoid Tywin Lannister, the Hand of the King. He is a cunning man who cares for nothing but his own and his family's reputation and power. He has twins, a girl and a boy he would kill for, and a son born a dwarf who he despises because his wife died giving birth to him. The Starks are honorable and can be trusted. The Baratheons are ok, Olenna Tyrell is someone we definitely need on our side, the Arryns and the Tullys will play their part if there is to be war, and the Martells of Dorne are related to the Targaryens through Elia Martell's marriage to the Crown Prince." Annabeth recited all she had learned and looked at me as if waiting for my opinion. I took that as a challenge, looked at Nico as if to show him I **was** capable of doing this and said, "I say we befriend the Starks and the Tyrells publicly, we can become the Crown Prince's secret friends and form an alliance with Dorne through his wife. If the rumors are true, Aerys will want our head the minute he suspects we're trying anything against him. We should make him believe we will fight for him, prove our worth in battle and convince Rhaegar to ask his father to make us part of the Prince's personal guard. That would give us more chance to plot against this Mad King, and if he tries to burn us alive, we can always burn Leo first."

"Hey! Why me?"

"Because fire won't hurt you. Aerys will think we're all fire-proof and will stop trying to burn us."

"That plan could work. We just have to work out the details." Annabeth said. We spent all dinner time working on our plans for the quest.

Before we knew it, it was time for the camp fire. Tonight was supposed to be extra special, to celebrate Leo's return, so Nico and I made an exception and actually attended. What none of us expected, however, was for me to be pulled to the center by Will. My siblings were begging me to sing something, so I did. I wanted to sing something cheerful, something to match the mood, so naturally, I chose Confident by Demi Lovato. The campers must've really liked me, because they didn't let me sit down more than 5 minutes until it was time to go sleep.

Every now and then, I would have a silent conversation with Nico (by thoughts, duh). He seemed happy, but worried at the same time. I told him to relax, that whatever it was, he could worry about it later, and that I didn't need to know what was bothering him to know it could wait. Of course, I actually knew what was worrying him before even looking at his thoughts, but as I had already told him, we could discuss it while everyone else was asleep, and that's what we did.

* * *

 **A/N: Two a/n s in one chapter?! I must have something really important to say! YES I DO.**

 **First, I know it goes on and on and on and they are still in their own world but I had to explain everything. I promise something big is gonna happen next chapter. I don't know when the next update will be but I'll try to make it as soon as possible.**

 **If you look closely at the very first paragraph, you'll notice that the word SEVEN is in capital and bold, that means you should remember it. Don't thank me, thank xanmelton for the idea.**

 **To find the meanings of the colors, here's the link to the site I used:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyyy people. Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter.**

 **So this chapter focuses on the relationship between Nico and Lyra. So basically, the later in "we'll talk later". Enjoyyy**

 _ **Nico's POV**_

I paced around the Hades cabin, thinking about all that had happened today. In less than an hour, all I had gotten used to the past two years had changed. Camp Half-Blood now knew Lyra Shimmer, who had just been blessed by **seven** gods and was now the leader of what might as well be the most unpredictable quest yet.

Speaking of Lyra, where **is** that girl? She was supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. Should I be worried? Hazel had wanted to sleep with the Hecate kids so she could learn a bit more from them, so it would be just me and Lyra, if she wanted to. And that's when I heard a knock on the door. I practically ran to the door and opened it.

"Lyra, where were yo…."

 _OMYGODIT'SWILLWHATAMISUPPOSEDTODOWHATSHOULDISAYWHATIFISAYSOMETHINGWRONGHEMIGHTHATEMEFOREVERIFISAYSOMETHINGWRONG. Ok, relax Nico, be cool, look cool._

"Oh hey, Will."

"Hi. Lyra asked me to tell you that she will be a little late but that she's coming in less than an hour. Which, now that I think about it, is kinda weird because she could've told you directly."

"Oh, yeah she probably had something on her mind."

"Don't worry, Nico, we'll be with her every step of the way. She's not alone, we're all here to help her."

"I know, thanks."

There was a kind-of-awkward silence between us as we both tried to avoid making eye contact, before it was interrupted by **someone** shouting in my head.

 _OH MY GODS! SAY SOMETHING!_

And at that moment I knew, that girl was even worse than I thought…

 _Ok, shiny. Want me to say something? I will._

"Oh by the way, Will. Lyra sent you here on purpose. She thinks you're too shy to talk to me on your own."

"W-what? M-me? Shy? Why-why w-would I b-be sh-shy?"

He was blushing so hard it was so cute, but I couldn't afford to think or say anything at the time; Lyra was still listening.

"I don't know. That's what she told me earlier. Said I should go talk to you because you want to talk to me but you're too shy to do it."

"I am going to KILL that girl."

And, just like that, he ran back to the Apollo cabin. I was about to go back inside when Lyra jumped on my back and… wait how did she jump on my back? Where did she come from?

"Oh cheer up a little, Angel. You know, if you were a little less brooding around others, people might actually like you."

"You think so? You don't think they might wanna try to kill me like your brother will when he finds you?"

"That wasn't my fault it was yours. I never said anything like that."

"Sure you didn't. Now get off, shiny, I'm dying here."

"Angels don't die."

But she got off anyway. We went back inside and made sure to close the door and the curtains, just in case.

In case you had been wondering, yes I call her shiny. Why? Because her last name is shimmer, because she's the daughter of the sun god, because she glows in the dark…

Once Lyra was comfortably seated on my bed (and by that I mean bouncing with either nerves or excitement, or both), I turned to her.

"Just say no. Someone else can go save another universe. You're.."

"I'm what, Nico? Too young? Inexperienced? You've been telling me that for two years now. You went off on your own at 11, Percy led his first quest at 12, Hazel is 13, but I'm the one's who's too young? We talked about this; you can't protect me forever. Eventually, I'm going to face all that. Better face them with you and the others around than alone."

I sighed, avoiding her eyes. She was right, of course, she always was, but I couldn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't be going. She's so young, so full of joy. I can't bear the thought of her having nightmares and scars at such a young age. I never, ever want her to go through even a fraction of what I went through at her age. I sat next to her, still looking at my feet, when I felt the tear roll down my cheek. I hadn't cried in ages, and when I did, it was never in front of anyone. That night, I didn't care about showing weakness. I didn't care about being vulnerable, about my reputation. All I cared about was the sweet little girl who, I had to admit, was not so little anymore. With the gentlest touch, she slowly lifted my head, making me look at her. At that point, it was too late to hide the tears, or stop them, so I just let them flow. Lyra held my hand with one of her own and softly rubbed my tears away. Abruptly, she hugged me, and in that moment, I felt safe for the first time in years. I hugged her back, my head on her shoulder, and just cried. I cried for the mother I barely remember, for Bianca who had given her life to save her friends, for my friends who had died in the war, the ones I couldn't save. I cried and cried, and she just held me, letting me get it all out. All the emotions I had bottled up the past four years came back all at once. We stayed like that for a long time, how long, I do not know, but when I had no more tears to cry, when the gentle hand on my back and the soft words in my ear had finally managed to calm me down, I pulled back. I looked into the emerald eyes of my sister, studied her, then finally, "You're right. I don't have to protect you anymore, at least not the way I used to. From now on, I got your back and you got mine."

She didn't say anything. She just looked at me and smiled that contagious smile of hers. I smiled back. Neither of us said a word; even the famous daughter of music has to admit sometimes the silence means more than a thousand words.

"Can I sleep here? I don't think I have the energy to walk back to my cabin."

"Since when do you need permission to sleep in my cabin?"

She laughed in reply, curling up on the bed we were sitting on.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! THAT'S MY BED!"

"Sorry can't move too tired."

I moved to carry her, only to find her gripping the bed. I laughed at how childish she could be sometimes. "Move over, then."

"Can't you just sleep in another bed?"

"No that's my bed. Now move before I make you."

"Ughh fine…"

The second I lied down next to her, I could feel her breathing slowly calm down. She's scared out of her mind; she just doesn't want us to think she's not up to it. I know her. I know how stubborn she can be, even when she's facing her biggest fears.

"Thank you"

I didn't get a reply, but I expected that.  
It had been a long day, and tomorrow was sure to be even longer. That was my last thought before I fell asleep.

I could tell you I've always been a light sleeper, but I decided to be honest. It's just one of the most harmless effects of my trip downstairs. I woke up to Lyra sitting up abruptly. From her quick breathing, I could tell she had a nightmare. I pulled her in a hug without saying a word and she just held onto me until she went back to sleep. I carefully laid her back down on the bed and closed my eyes, only for my mind to once again be flooded with memories of Tartarus, only this time was different.

It started off as usual; I was in front of Misery, reliving one of the worst encounters in that pit. "Your life is so wonderful, son of Hades. Your mother killed by Zeus because of your father's mistake. She died, when you should've died instead. Your sister left you for the Hunters. Surely you know what that means? She had enough of taking care of you. She died because she had enough of you. You don't even have friends. You don't fit in at that camp. Or anywhere really. When they find out the truth about you, you'll have to flee again. You don't belong. You're a freak."

You know the usual. And I just stood there, determined not to show emotions, determined to unleash all my built-up anger on the goddess. But then something happened that had never happened before. A kind of screen appeared beside Misery, and on that screen was none other than Lyra Shimmer. She was on a bed, crying her eyes out. My heart shattered at the sight, and I wondered what could have broken the usually cheerful girl. That is when Misery spoke again.

"She doesn't really like you. It's all an act. She'll leave you eventually, just like they always do. She'll find out **what** you are, she will be disgusted; she will never want to see or talk to you again. That is, if you get out alive and this is highly improbable."

Her words, for some reason, hurt me even more than the usual ones did.

"Lyra… I… no… she won't leave me…" But my voice was full of doubt, full of fear that her words would come true. Misery just went on.

"Or, you know, I could just send some monsters her way, or maybe even kill **you** , see if she likes you or not. The possibilities are endless, and she is so inexperienced, it would be almost too easy. What is it, son of Hades? Convinced yet? I could bring her all the way here if you want. If that's what it takes for you to believe me…"

"NO! If you touch even a single hair on her head-"

"What will you do then? What will you do when she's dead, just like everyone you loved?"

"I…"

I couldn't speak. I remembered my mother's voice when she sang to me, a memory I didn't even know I had. I remembered playing with Bianca, and the last time she said goodbye. I looked up at the image of Lyra crying, and I wanted to do the same. I wanted to curl up and cry my eyes out. I wanted to, but I couldn't. Not here, not in front of **her**. _No, I can't… I can't… I can't…_ She reached out to what I thought was only a picture, her hands tightening around my sister's throat.

"NO!" I woke up with a scream, to find the daughter of music looking at me worriedly. I had never screamed before. I usually woke up panting, with a gasp, sweating, but never screaming. But I didn't think about that at the time. No, I was too panicked for that. I just stared at the not-so-little girl who sat down in front of me and was silently waiting. I hugged her, surprising both myself and her. It took only a second, however, for her to hug me back, gently rubbing my back. That's probably when the tears came. I don't remember exactly when I started crying. What I do remember is repeating "you're here, you're safe, I'm out" over and over. And just like the night before, she just tried to calm me, her touch gentle as ever, and her voice, like an angel's, warm and soothing.

I don't know how much time we sat like that, but when I finally calmed down she looked at me and laughed. "That's twice in less than twelve hours, angel. Geez, give me a break."

I just laughed at that, knowing she didn't mean it. Just then, Hazel came in looking like she just woke up. "You guys are awake already? It's only a quarter to six."

"My dad has this annoying habit of waking me up as soon as he's in that chariot of his. The sun is up, then so am I." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, which made me start laughing again. Hazel looked at us, smiled, took what she came here to get and was halfway out the door when she remembered something.

"Oh by the way, the others are up if you wanna have breakfast."

"Thanks Hazel. We'll be there in five." Hazel smiled at Lyra again before walking out the door for good.

Before Lyra could even ask, I answered. "The pit, Misery. Don't worry about it."

She looked like she wanted to say more, but stopped. Instead she said "Failing the quest, my dad telling me I'm a failure, that kind of stuff."

"You're not a failure."

"Thanks, Angel."

After that, breakfast was quick, as was packing. At seven, we all met up with Chiron on top of Half-Blood Hill. I looked down at camp, thinking about what misery had told me countless times. _You don't belong… You're a freak…_ I shook the negativity out and focused back on the present, and just in time, for our transportation had just arrived. I looked at Mrs. O'Leary licking Percy's whole body and smiled. Now that's a way to start a quest. A couple minutes later, we were facing a blue gap in the wall at the base of the Empire State Building. Before I could tell her not to, Lyra said "Here goes nothing." And jumped right in, making the rest of us follow, not knowing what awaited us at the other end.

 **Heyy people! Hope you like this story so far. If you did, make sure to let me know. If you feel there is something missing or something I could add, or anything really, let me know. Next update might be in a while cause I have exams for two weeks, but I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Next chapter will be the Heroes' arrival in Westeros.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: There are some things I felt I should clarify.**

 **Nico saw Tartarus as it really is, its full horror, without the veil. Of course, Akhlys is not the worst thing he's seen, but Nico's nightmares are controlled for reasons that will be explained either in this chapter or the next**

 _ **Thoughts are Italic.**_

 **Also Oh my gods! It's been almost a year! I am soooo sorry for the lack of updates but Senior year was hectic and life and stuff so yeah I didn't really have much time. BUT I'm back now and that's all that counts. ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: Do I siriusly have to keep on reminding you people that I don't own anything except my plot and Lyra Shimmer?**

 _ **Lyra's POV**_

I fell and fell and kept on falling. I don't know how long. _Is that what falling into Tartarus felt like? Well, except for the fact that everything around me is blue and not black. Nico, Percy and Annabeth! That must be a nightmare to them. I have to do something!_ I took off my ring and willed it to turn into a violin. I started playing some soothing music while calling Will in my mind. His answer came almost immediately.

 _Lyra! Thank the gods for your quick thinking. They were about to lose consciousness!_

 _Good thing I'm here, then._

 _So, you wan….._

It was weird. Like the connection was cut off. I kept on playing my music, but I could somehow feel it had lost the magic it used to have. Then, as suddenly as it started, it all stopped. I felt the power of the music slowly coming back. It was getting stronger, stronger than ever before. I felt more powerful. I tried to contact Will again, and I could hear him so clearly I had to remind myself that he wasn't actually standing next to me.

I looked down at that moment, which was lucky since there was a certain light at the bottom that indicated we were close. I made a split second decision to test just how powerful I really had become. I turned the violin into my trusted flute. Somehow, I knew exactly what I was supposed to do. I took a deep breath and held a single note. I was gently lowered to the ground. I took a deep breath and repeated the process, this time holding the note until we all had both feet safely on the ground.

That's when it hit me. The moment I lowered the flute, struggling to catch my breath, I was attacked by so much noise. It was like a city, except that above all the usual shouting, I heard the thoughts of every single person in the city. It was all so loud and I couldn't control it. I tried to decrease the noise by putting my hands on my ears, but it was all in vain. The whole world was spinning; the noise was growing louder by the second. I willed all my power into decreasing the noise, and finally, after much effort, it stopped increasing, and then decreased slightly. After that, all I remember is black.

 _ **Will's POV**_

Watching my sister struggle was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do, merely because I knew I couldn't do anything to help her. Were it a common injury or the usual demigod power strain, I could've stopped it the second it happened, but that was not the case. Lyra was suffering from the results of extreme power strain, the overwhelming sensation of a tremendous increase in power and an extreme decrease in oxygen in her body, all at once. _Wait… How in Tartarus do I know that? Oh, wait, increase in powers._ Suddenly, I knew exactly what to do. Nico had caught her before she could hit the ground when she fainted, so I told him to lay her gently on the ground. I placed one of our bags (I think it was Frank's) beneath her head and told Percy to hold her legs in a way that they were higher than her body. I then force-fed her a tiny piece of ambrosia. That was all I could do, really. What she needed most was rest, and she wasn't going to get the best rest on the stone floor, but that was all we could do for now. I was so busy making sure the bag under her head was in the right position that I didn't notice we had company until Nico poked me in the ribs. I looked up and was greeted with someone who could've very well been my brother. His hair was as blonde as mine, and honestly, he was quite handsome, with eyes so green they could almost rival Lyra's. My friends were all looking at the newcomer; Percy had his pen out, ready to uncap it should he need it, Annabeth was looking at him like she was trying to remember if he was friend or foe, the others were on their guard, except for Leo who looked like he was seconds away from cracking the worst joke ever. That's when Annabeth finally remembered who he was.

"You're Jaime Lannister, aren't you?"

The stranger had a guarded expression, like he was debating something in his head. Looking at him, I suddenly knew his full medical history, plus a surprising point: Dyslexia and ADHD.

"What if I am?"

 _ **Piper's POV**_

I knew Annabeth well enough to know the conversation would have taken forever to end, so, naturally, I cut in.

"Look, Jaime. Our friend is unwell. Do you think we could find her a bed somewhere so she can rest?"

I laced my words with charmspeak, trying hard not to overdo it. I had felt the increase in my powers too, but the moment Jaime Lannister laid eyes on the daughter of music was when I understood exactly how much stronger we all had become. I could feel the boy's emotions as if they were my own, I could read the unreadable expression on his face. At that moment, I knew this was the beginning of a story I wouldn't miss for anything.

"Of course."

Smiling, he led us through several corridors, up some stairs, and through doors, until we reached a simple room with a bed and a desk. Will and Nico carefully laid Lyra on the bed while I thanked Jaime.

"Are you sure we can stay here? We would not want to intrude."

"It's alright; they were going to ready another room for me anyway. I'll just tell them to get it done earlier."

"Thank you, Jaime. How can we ever repay you?"

"Well, you could start by introducing yourselves. I've never seen you around here, and I've been her a while."

"Oh, how stupid of us. I'm Piper."

"Annabeth"

"Percy"

"Jason"

"Frank"

"Hazel"

"Leo"

"Will"

…Silence. Will nudged Nico, but to no avail. The son of Hades kept staring at his feet. Finally, he sighed. "That's Nico. Sorry, he's usually… I wouldn't say more sociable because that isn't true but he normally answers. And that's Lyra."

"Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She…"

"Fine?! She's **FINE** , Will? All this is your father's fault. Him and his stupid, stupid quests and ridiculous rules, and…"

"Neeks, calm down. I'm telling you, she just needs some rest, that's it. You'll see. She'll be up in no time."

 _ **Jaime's POV**_

The look in Nico's eyes made me want to run away and never come back. Honestly, everything about that boy was terrifying.

"She better be."

And just like that, he went back to staring at his shoes. I looked once again at the girl lying unconscious. The first thing I thought of when I first saw her was _"Wow"_. For starters, she was pretty; her long hair in perfect waves, her small frame, her freckles… Everything about her was breathtaking. Taking another look, my initial feelings only intensified. It was like the more I looked at her, the more beautiful she became. I couldn't help but pray for her to wake up soon so that I could introduce myself to her. But what would I even say? Would she even want to talk to me? Of course she wouldn't, a girl like her could have any man she wanted. And I may be a Lannister, but this girl's beauty was unreal, almost godly. Come to think of it, all of them had a kind of power radiating from them, which made me even more suspicious of them. Should I tell someone? No, the guards would have seen them come in, so they probably already know they're here.

The strangers were whispering amongst themselves, so I just went back to staring….um I mean looking at Lyra.

Lyra… like the music instrument… I wonder if she can play…

 _ **Annabeth's POV**_

I signaled for the rest of the demigods to come closer. We had agreed on a plan last night, but now that Lyra was unconscious for who knows how long, we needed a backup. Once we were all close enough to hear each other without letting Jaime overhear, I asked the question we were all thinking, "What do we do now?"

Almost immediately, Nico answered, "Lyra is our leader, we wait for her to wake up and then carry on with the initial plan."

Will disagreed. "We don't know how long she'll be like this. Her body needs time to recover. This could take from an hour to a day, and I doubt we can go this long without being noticed."

Nico glared at him for that. Will glared right back. Seeing that neither was about to back down, Jason suggested, "We're in the Red Keep already. We could try to get a meeting with the king, but make it clear that the actual meeting will have to wait for Lyra to wake up."

"That could work." I said

The others agreed. We then all turned towards Jaime to find him staring at Lyra with an admiring and, at the same time, sad look on his face. Leo cleared his throat to get his attention, which made him jump. We all laughed the first laugh of our new quest. After all of us had calmed down, Percy spoke.

"Say Jaime, do you think we could get an audience with the king?"

* * *

 **Hell Yeah! Ok so that's the point where we're done with the introduction and the story can really start. I know it's been a while since I last updated so I suggest you go back and reread at least chapter 3 before the next chapter, just so you don't get lost.**

 **As always, constructive criticism is appreciated. REVIEW!**

 **XOXO**


End file.
